darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Vypethon
Vypethon (Japanese: クヂクヘビ Kujikuhebi) is a dual-type Poison/Dark Powermon. It evolves into Predakonda starting at level 25. Biology Physiology This snake-like Pokémon can measure at up to 12 feet long. Its long purple body has a lavender underside and black hexagonal markings on the back; each marking has a black spike on it as well, forming a ridge down the spine. Its face is black with a purple forehead and snout, the latter of which hides a set of razor-sharp teeth, as well as a purple spike on the back of the head. Its jaws are purple and able to dislocate at the sockets, while its eyes are white with slit pupils. Gender Differences A female lacks the purple spike on the back of her head. Special abilities Because of their muscular coils, Vypethon can crush boulders with ease. They use this powerful grip to kill prey as large as Stantler with little effort. They also have powerful digestive juices, which enable them to digest a meal, bones and all. Habitat They live in dense jungles, where they swim in rivers to ambush their prey. Behavior Diet They are carnivorous, and they can and will eat victims that are as big or bigger than they are. In Iron & Copper Jessie's Vypethon The first appearance of Vypethon, though not mentioned, was possibly in [[IC007|''Error Terror!]] It was most likely Vypethon due to its ability to crush the vaccine that was attacking Ash and his friends - although Ekans, Arbok, and Seviper can also use Wrap. However, FawkesTheSkarmory has stated that it is indeed Vypethon, and indeed it made its official debut appearance in [[IC013|''Antidote? Anti-Don't!]], and was later captured by Jessie. Jessie's Vypethon, like her Arbok and Seviper previously, has been used several times since then. It helped capture her Marigne in ''She Sells Sea Spells'', and was used in the Appeals Round of the StormSurge Town Contest in ''Slippery When Wet''. Powerdex Entries Iron: "This Pokémon's body is made of powerful muscles. It possesses a lot of strength, able to crush a boulder with its huge coils. Usually it uses this powerful grasp to kill its meals." Copper:'' "This Pokémon's body is made of powerful muscles. It possesses a lot of strength, able to crush a boulder with its huge coils. Usually it uses this powerful grasp to kill its meals."'' Bronze: Game Data Base Stats !123 - 170 !236 - 330 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !71 - 126 !117 - 247 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !46 - 108 !89 - 212 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !61 - 102 !78 - 199 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !51 - 102 !78 - 199 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !81 - 138 !137 - 271 |- style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Even though real pythons are not venemous and kill by constricting their prey, Vypethon can learn Poison Fang via breeding and move tutor. The same is true for its evolution, Predakonda. *Although it is based on a constricting snake, Vypethon cannot learn Constrict. However, it can learn Wrap. Origin It is based on large constricting snakes, such as pythons and boas. 'Name origin' Vypethon is derived from "viper" and "python." Kujikuhebi comes from kujiku, "to crush," and dokuhebi, "poisonous snake." Thus, it literally means, "the poisonous snake that crushes things." Category:Powermon Category:Jungle Powermon Category:Poison Types Category:Dark Types Category:Reptilian Powermon